Like kisses on the necks of best friends Oneshot
by TooSexyForMyHat
Summary: ...He smiled at me, again. I love when he did this. Oh boy did I love it! It was ... amazing. The sad thing about it – he did it as my friend. The joke he had just told was so lame that he'd never tell it to a potential girlfriend..."


**Like kisses on the necks of best friends Tom Fletcher (Oneshot)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly (or any of the members..)**

_Wrote this a long time ago, it's been on quizilla, too, but I like it, so I thought I'd put it up here.. _

_Just a random fic I wrote when I was bored and obsessed with Tom, but it's quite.. Cute XD haha.. _

_Enjoy and review (: _

_/Maria_

* * *

He smiled at me, again. I love when he did this. Oh boy did I love it! It was ... amazing. The sad thing about it – he did it as my friend. The joke he had just told was so lame that he'd never tell it to a potential girlfriend. Well, not that he could know about the major crush I had on him. We had known each other since the age of 15. Why should he even think about me having a crush on him? The crush I'd been having since we met for the first time.

"Hey, you aren't laughing?" he said and smiled. I removed my gaze from my hands to his face and then to his dimple. It was adorable. "Sorry, it was too lame," I said and smiled. "Right," he said and hit me playfully on my arm. I hit him back and he laughed as he started to tickle me. "Nooo! Stop Tom!" I screamed while laughing. I hated when he did it. It only reminded me about the fact, that he didn't know I had this major crush. He finally stopped and looked me in the eyes while smiling. While we had had this tickle-fight he had landed half on top of me in that couch we sat in. I almost thought I'd had the gots to kiss him, or that he maybe would kiss me. His phone rang and he sat up again to pull the phone out of his pocket. "Yeah?" he said and began to smile. Why did he have to smile all the time? Damn him and his dimple!

"Great! Then I'll meet you at 7.." he said and put his phone back in his pocket. "Who was it?" I asked and sat up. "Uh, just some girl I've met." he said and tried to sound like it was no big deal. "Oh, okay.." I said. "Are you going on a date or something?" I asked – not that I didn't already know the answer – and not that I really wanted to hear it. "Uh, yeah, sort of." he said. "Cool," I said "where are you going?" (I had to act cool with it, right?) "Just to the movies," he said. "Are you looking forward to it?" I asked. (Jeez, why did I have to put myself through this hell everytime by asking about all this crap?) He nodded, "Yeah, she's really cool." "So you like her?" (For gods sake! Shut up, girl!) "Yeah, I guess I do a bit.." I forced myself to stop asking and nodded instead. After a couple of minutes in silence he said, "Are you okay with it?" My heart skipped a beat. Why did he ask me about that? Did he know I liked him? Well, liked him very much. Oh, what the hell, I loved the guy! "What? Why?" I asked and tried to stay calm. "Just 'cause.. You know, you're my best friend, we're together almost all the time.. So if I got a girlfriend, I mean.. You know.." he said. "Oh," I said. I don't know if I was glad that he didn't know about my crush or what? "I don't know.. I mean.. I guess.. You aren't a couple yet.." "No, I.. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay.." he said and laid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I hoped he didn't see me blush. "I love to have you as my best friend," he said as I laid my head on his shoulder. I hated myself for these feelings! Would couldn't they just go away so I could actually enjoy this friendship instead of wishing for more..

**Toms P.O.V.**

I locked the door and turned around to go down the stairs when I bumped right in to someone. I looked up and saw Danny. "Oh, hey.." I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Uh, on my way to knock on your door, where are you going?" he said. "Uh, on a date," I said and felt sorry for him, 'cause he had to go all way back home again. "A date? With who?" he asked me. "Uh, just some girl I met.." I said and looked at my watch. "Not Jenny?" he said. "Uh, what? No, why should I go on a date with my best friend?" I said confused. "Because it's obvious that she likes you as more than a friend.." he said. "What are you talking about? It's not true." "Okay, if you say so," he just said. We walked down the stairs in silence and got out on the street. "Well, have a nice date then," he said and turned around to walk away. "Hey!" I yelled after him. He stopped and turned around to face me. "What?" he said. "It's not true..." I said. He just looked at me. ".. She has no crush on me .." I continued. ".. I mean, why would she have?.. She's my friend.." I said. He just smiled at me, "Yeah, why would she have? You're the most ugly guy on the planet.." he joked. "I love you, too.." I said. "Well, I better get going," I said and pushed the thoughts about Jennys crush on me away..

"Well, I had a great night.." I said and smiled at my date. "Me too," she smiled back and stepped closer to me. She was really beautiful. She reminded me a bit of Jenny. Why did I think about her now? No, I didn't! I wasn't thinking of Jenny! And she did not have a crush on me! Why did Danny have to say this shit? Thanks for messing up my head, dude! Back to reality – "I like you," she said and laid her arms around my neck and pulled me gently down to her mouth. "No more Jenny thoughts!" was the last thing I said to myself before our lips met in a gentle kiss. While we kissed, pictures of Jenny ran through my mind. Okay, I couldn't go around thinking about this anymore! I pulled my lips of hers and mumbled, "I'm sorry.." "What are you sorry about?" she whipered, still having her arms around my neck. "I have to go.." I mumbled and she removed her arms. "But why?" "I have to talk to my best friend," I said. "But? Does it have to be right know? Can't it wait till tomorrow?" she asked. "I'm sorry.. No, it has been a great night, but I have to go.. Call you later.." I said and ran down the street while I found my phone and dialed Jennys number..

**Jennys P.O.V.**

I was lying on the couch watching some lame late night talkshow, when my phone rang and Toms name appeared on the screen. Why would he call me now? He was on a date? I quickly picked my phone up and said, "Tom? Why are you calling now?" He sounded like he was running when he said, "I need to talk to you." "Uh, well, okay? About what?" I asked and wondered what could possibly be that importnant. "I'm on my way to your place, I'll be there in two minutes.." he said and hang up. "That was weird." I say to myself and turned the TV off. A few minutes later Tom knocked on the door. I let him in and we sat down in my couch, just like earlier. "So, what was so importnant, that you couldn't wait to talk to me about it?" "Actually, I ended my date to come over here.." he said and laughed a bit. ".. But? Why?" I asked. I was very confused now. He sighed and said, "Jenny, do you like me?" This conversation got weirder and weirder. "What kind of question is that?" I said, "Of course I like you.. You're my best friend.." "Yeah, I know but.. Do you like me.. As more than a friend?" he asked me. My heart skipped a few beats and I didn't really know what to say. Why was he suddenly asking me all this? When I didn't answer, he continued, ".. Like a.. A crush.. Are you having a crush on me?" I sighed. Well, I guess I had to come clean. I nodded and looked away. "A-are you? R-really?" he asked me and sounded shocked. "Yeah, really.." I said. "But why?" he asked. "Why? Are you kiddin' me? Have you looked at yourself? Have you listened to yourself? Have you.. No, of course not.. But.." He laughed and said, "Wauw.." "Yeah, wauw.." I said. "But.. For how long?" he asked me and smiled as I finally dared to look at him. "Uh, since we met.." I said and blushed. "Oh my god! Really?" he said. I couldn't help laughing. "That's.. Crazy.." he said. I nodded, "I know." "But, how could you.. I mean.. It's a long time to.." ".. Be in love, I know.." I finished his sentence. "In love? Are you in.. Lo.." he said and seemed even more shocked now. Uops! That was really great, Jenny! I had to nodd again, "I guess I am.." He didn't say anything. He looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "I'm sorry, Tom, I don't wanna ruin our friendship. I just can't help it.." I said. He still looked like he was thinking really hard. ".. How did you find out?" I then asked. Finally it seemed like he would answer. "Danny told me.. I didn't believe him.." he said. "Did he know?" I said and felt embarrassed. "Yeah, and I'm the idiot, not noticing anything at all.." he said. I laughed..

"Well, I gotta say I didn't think that this could ever happen.. I never thought about it, so I don't really know what to do.." he said. "You don't have to do anything," I said, "You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend.. So I'm the one who's wrong here.." "Are you sure about that?" he said and before I knew what was happening, his lips crashed into mine and I felt like I didn't touch the ground anymore. I had been dreaming about this since I met him for the first time as a 15 year old. We were 22 now, it's a really long time! Now it finally happened. I laid my arms around his neck and he laid his around my waist. I pulled him close to me and smiled at him as our kiss ended. "Wauw.." I said. "Yeah," he grinned. He WAS adorable with his wonderful smile and the beautiful dimple. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, too." I whispered back before I kissed him again.


End file.
